


The Sacrifice

by SomethingWrong



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Don't Like Don't Read, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingWrong/pseuds/SomethingWrong
Summary: He hadn’t believed the rumours, dismissing it as someone’s overactive imagination, but now that he’s faced with reality…
Relationships: Merlin (Merlin)/Other(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	The Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> 'Merlin' and its characters don't belong to me. I'm just playing with them.

~~~

When the villagers find out Merlin has magic, they immediately start making plans to capture him and use him for the best of the village. Merlin can understand why, though he thinks it’s pointless and desperate. He’s still annoyed with himself for falling for the trap so easily, though. To be fair, he didn’t expect his best friend to slap a couple of iron cuffs on him to subdue his magic, and then the entire village to bear down on him, strip him naked and carry him into the woods to the small clearing he’s in now.

His hands are chained a large tree in front of him and his body is positioned over a large fallen tree trunk, so that he practically presents his arse to whoever wants it. After placing him like that, the villagers leave him there, all alone in the forest, waiting for the night to fall. He screms for Will, hoping his best friend has come to his senses, but no one shows up to save him. 

It’s dark all around him now, and he’s shaking with both fear and cold. Even though he doesn’t believe in what the villagers are so scared of, there are still predators out here, and he can’t exactly defend himself tied up like this. 

Suddenly, there’s a rustle behind him, and he flinches, trying to turn to see what it is but the chains stop him. At first, there’s nothing. Then Merlin spots a pair of glowing, red eyes in the bushes to his right.

“Please…” he whispers, “Please don’t.”

He hadn’t believed the rumours, dismissing it as someone’s overactive imagination, but now that he’s faced with reality… He shudders, knowing what the villagers believe will stop the werewolf.

The eyes are scary in themselves, but it’s nothing compared to when the werewolf cautiously steps out into the clearing. It’s massive, twice the size of a normal wolf, and it has a dark, grey fur that makes it look even more threatening. It lets out a low growl, sniffing the air before closing in on Merlin.

It circles him a few times, clearly weary of walking into some sort of trap. _It’s wiser than I was_ , Merlin thinks bitterly, and once again tugs at the chains in a desperate attempt to free himself. Without his powers, though, it’s pointless.

The werewolf sniffs his body, tickling Merlin’s sensitive skin. He smells the chains and Merlin’s arms, and then circles round to his backside. When the wet tongue touches his skin, Merlin flinches and again tries to move away. The movement makes the wolf growl threateningly. 

“Please,” Merlin tries again.

But it’s no idea trying to reason with a wild animal, Merlin knows, and the wolf keeps nosing and licking at his arse, trying to find his hole. It doesn’t take long until it does, and then it licks it, almost like possessed, like it's trying to reach Merlin’s insides with his tongue. The insistent licking makes Merlin grow hot inside and almost against his will, his cock starts to harden. It seems there’s a certain smell at his arsehole, something that makes the wolf excited. When it circles round Merlin again, smelling the air, Merlin can see the wolf’s cock having protruded out of its sheath, and he knows what’s coming.

Without much finesse, the wolf then mounts Merlin and tries to get its cock into his hole. It takes a few moments, but then it works itself in. The cock is rock hard but pretty smooth and Merlin groans loudly as it fills him up. God, it feels so much better than it should. The wolf’s paws tries to find grip on his body, against his skin, leaving scratches in their wake. It then starts fucking Merlin in earnest, large cock sliding out and in, making Merlin sweat and push against the furry body on his back.

The wolf nips at Merlin’s neck as it keeps working its cock in and out, and Merlin takes it as appreciation and encouragement. The chains around his wrists are cutting into the skin, but he doesn’t care as long it feels this good.

When the wolf starts working his knot into Merlin’s hole, he can't help letting out a scream. It hurts, but it’s a pleasurable pain and he doesn’t ever want it to end. He tenses before shooting his come onto the ground beneath him, and then his whole body goes lax. Angered by Merlin’s whimpering, the wolf growls again and Merlin bites down on his lower lip to keep quiet but it’s difficult. He can soon feel the wolf filling him with come, and the swollen knot rubs his entrance, stopping it from escaping. He can’t escape either as they’re tightly tied together.

Breathing hard, Merlin revels in the heavy warmth against his back but then the werewolf twists around and hops back onto the ground. Its cock is still bound to Merlin’s hole, and Merlin groans at the movement.

It takes longer than Merlin expected for the knot to shrink back to its original size, but when it does, the wolf immediately pulls out and leaving Merlin there, sweaty and used, with werewolf come slowly trickling out of his arse and onto his hairy thighs.

The clearing is quiet, but then there's a low growl coming from the bushes straight ahead.

When Merlin looks up, there are six more pairs of red eyes gleaming at him.

~~~  
THE END  
~~~


End file.
